mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Miku Hatsune/Yu-Toharu's version
It's Hatsune Miku. Yes, that one. The one you've heard about in stories around the campfire. The one with the huge file size and the horribly brutal A.I. This six-button character uses a mixture of ''Guilty Gear and Melty Blood gameplay elements to give it an edge on the field of battle, complete with vast combo strings and endless aerial raves.'' ) |Image = File:HatsuneMikuYT.PNG |Creator = Yu-Toharu |Downloadlink = SHAKE'S DREAM |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Hatsune Miku is a six-button character with a play style that is a mixture of Guilty Gear, Melty Blood and some original quirks, with , , and being the primarily attack buttons, being a Life and Power Charge and its throw move, being a Burst Charge and being a Shield. Miku has many advantages (such as the Chance Make and Recoil Guard, which allows the character to pass through the enemy's attacks without damage), but also has a disadvantage, since when she guards normally, her guard bar decreases (except when Recoil Guard is used), though it recovers automatically; if it is empty, Miku's guard breaks and she becomes dizzy for a short period of time, leaving her open to attack. An interesting feature about Miku is that in conjunction with Power, her Hypers require Music Orbs to be used, which the player can obtain by pressing . If Miku has used a lot of attacks or Eat Leek for a long enough time, additional moves are unlocked, such as Energy Blast, Blood Heat and the character's one-hit K.O. What makes the character so infamous outside of her huge file size is her seemingly flawless and cheap A.I. that is capable of performing actions that the player cannot, made worse by the character's special palettes. The A.I. will juggle the player in the air and spam the Leekryuken → Jump Kick → Roman Cancel combo, providing it has enough Power, and quickly counter-attack without leaving time for the player to react. It will also spam Leek Rocket, forcing the player to stay in a corner, and attempt to stun the player in order to guarantee Miku Miku Ni Shite Ageru (Miku's one-hit K.O.) activates uninterrupted. Another move the A.I. tends to use is Cinderella Romance when a new round starts if Miku's Power bar is full. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | can be held down }} version: | }} ||}} | |}} | |}} | |}} | |}} ||}} ||}} ||}} ||}} | |}} }} + ||}} }}||}} + |Requires Attack+/''Defense+'' Uses 1000 Power |}} + | }} or chains hits until "OK" appears for it to be used again|}} 'Hypers' |Requires 1 Music Orb Uses 1000 Power| }} |Requires Heat or Blood Heat and 4 Music Orbs|}} |Requires 2 Music Orbs Uses 2000 power Summons a specific character or event with different outcomes.| }} | Requires 3 Music Orbs Damages teammate in Simul Uses 3000 Power| }} |Requires 3 Music Orbs Uses 3000 Power|}} | Requires Blood Heat and 5 Music Orbs Success only with Ex-Shield|}} to activate IK mode or cancel | Requires Attack+/''Defense+'' and 5 Music Orbs Decreases Power while active Decreases Life if at 0 Power|}} 'Others' + |Decreases Power|}} + during an attack|Uses 1500 Power |}} + |Requires Attack+/''Defense+'' for Blood Heat Decreases Power|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Dark Miku' Dark Miku's shtick is that her Power bar instantly and automatically maxes out, allowing her to use moves that require Power without limit (though she still needs Music Orbs to use her Hypers); because of this, repeating Leekryuken → Jump Kick → Roman Cancel can become an infinite attack. Miku's A.I. when using this palette has a tendency to spam Cinderella Romance. 'Golden Miku' Golden Miku is not just made entirely out of gold, but also cheap, especially if controlled by the A.I. Miku's Life restores (albeit slowly), her movement speed is faster, her guard bar doesn't decrease, she can use Blocking, she no longer needs Music Orbs to use her Hypers, she can always use Specials that require Attack+/''Defense+'' (Heat will always be Blood Heat) and is temporarily assisted by Beat (a robot bird from the Mega Man series). This palette also has the ability to completely restore Miku's Life if necessary and can even resurrect herself. 'Victory quotes' Videos Mugen Hatsune Miku vs Ronald Mcdonald M.U.G.E.N Hatsune Miku VS Duck King Trivia *''Miku Miku Ni Shite Ageru'' is one of the longest attacks in M.U.G.E.N history, lasting a total of 1 minute and 15 seconds. *Yu Toharu's Miku is one of the most CPU-intensive characters available for M.U.G.E.N, totalling in at 91 MB. Because of this, loading times on certain computers are significantly longer and lag is present during fights. *Miku uses certain "callouts" (the player can choose the voice before the match), such as FIRST ATTACK when she lands the first hit, NICE when she chains 10 hits or more and DANGER when her Life reaches a certain point. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Six-button Characters Category:Low-res Characters Category:Characters with Assists Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Cheap Characters Category:Characters with palette modes Category:Characters with a Roman Cancel Category:Characters made by Yu-Toharu }}